


sun in her eyes

by callingthequits



Category: Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingthequits/pseuds/callingthequits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the invisible spirit standing alone by the side and she's the dancing girl who sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun in her eyes

It was spring, and she was singing.

He saw her that day, remembered thinking that she was beautiful. She was dancing, and spinning, and twirling around. She was laughing, and smiling, and throwing flowers in the air; slowly, he allowed himself a small twitch of the lips. The people around her began laughing too, and some took her hand with a grin and took off just as quick; and they started to dance among the others in the plaza.

He stepped away, knowing what would happen if they were too close.

And she looked in his general direction. Her eyes were so green. She smiled and he freezed - literally, the tiles he stand on gain a bit of frost that probably shouldn't be there. He looked behind him and saw no-one there; at least, not a person who might know this girl. Instead, he sees some poor soul slip on his ice and on his face. He winced and when he turned back to see girl make a _come-on_ motion with her hands. 

On a whim, he pointed at himself.

She rolled her eyes and trudged over.

Still on a whim, but instead it's a whim of panic, he made ice frost over on the tiles she was standing on.

She yelped and fell.

He ran and called for Wind. 

It was spring, and she was singing.

He saw her that day, remembered thinking that she was beautiful.

But as he was flying over what was undoubtedly the girl's kingdom by the crown on her head, her head that also had chopped hair resting upon it in an unholy mixture of hair strands and a bird's nest; he kept on thinking.

He thought, _She's a brunette._

He thought, _I've seen that shade of brown before._

(Later, he finds out that she's the second brunette he's left behind. Apparently, she never stopped asking about the strange boy she once saw.)


End file.
